


(Coulda Been Anywhere In The World) But You're Here With Me.

by hmarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Zayn, Time Skips, naration jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmarie/pseuds/hmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everything is decided and there are no surprises. Zayn and Harry have to figure out how to be who they're supposed to be, worse yet, they have to figure out how they managed to tweak their destiny.</p><p> Or, the one where Harry was always meant to be an Omega and Zayn his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Coulda Been Anywhere In The World) But You're Here With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Caty, you're amazing.
> 
> 2\. This is my first attempt at the universe, I like certain aspects of it and worked with those. 
> 
> 3\. Enjoy :)

_“Did Louis’ forget his suppressants again?” Harry asked as soon as he walked through the door to his and Zayn’s room._

_“Don’t think so…why?” Zayn furrowed his brow at Harry’s odd question._

_“Smells like an Omega in here.” Harry tossed his messenger bag on his bed. He’d start his reading later._

_Zayn took a deep breath in, he didn’t smell anything out of the ordinary. Just the same smell of his and Harry’s cologne and fabric softeners mixing in the air._

_“I think you’re crazy. Smells normal in here.” Zayn shrugged and went back to typing out his notes from class. “D’you have a lot of reading tonight, or can we watch a film?”_

_Zayn learned long ago to ask Harry about his homework, reading, and practices before asking to do something. Harry would always do what Zayn wanted, regardless of his homework load. It was just something Harry did. Whatever Zayn wanted._

_“Umm.” Harry coughed into his palm. “I’ve got quite a bit to do, actually. And I’m really tired.” Harry crossed his arms across his midsection. “Think I’m going to take a nap before I start. Maybe we could have a cuddle?”_

_Zayn laughed. Harry always got self-conscious when asking Zayn to do something. Ever since they were six. Even after all this time, Harry was always so hesitant around Zayn._

_“Of course we can have a cuddle.” Zayn smirked and push his laptop to his desk, holding his arms out for Harry to come cuddle against him. “Gotta get you well rested before you read, hate when you fall asleep at your desk. You snore terribly.”_

_Zayn watched Harry’s dimples poked in his cheeks as he smiled and inhaled deeply. “Thanks.” Harry whispered as he pressed his back to Zayn’s front. “I’ve just been so tired.” He sighed as Zayn’s fingers carded through his long curls._

_It seemed like Harry fell asleep instantly. But then again, if there was one thing in this world Zayn knew. It was Harry Styles._

\- - -

Zayn ran through the large double glass doors, pushing a few freshmen Betas out of his way. He shouted his apologies over his shoulder as he past. He shouldn’t be rude to other Betas. He was already late to meet his group of friends for breakfast. At this rate he’d be late for his 10 am literature class.

 

Zayn stopped moving for a few seconds to scan across the crowded cafeteria, he needed to find Louis. Once he found Louis he’d find everyone else.

 

There was a tap on Zayn’s shoulder. Niall had found him first.

 

Zayn attended the local public University. He had the same friend group since the third grade. And they all went to college together. Liam was the only Alpha in the group and wasn’t allowed to eat with them in the Omega dinning hall.

 

Niall and Zayn were Betas, well, Zayn’s tests were always inconclusive so they just labeled him Beta. Louis was the lone Omega. He wasn’t comfortable eating at any other dinning hall. Liam hated being left out, but he understood Louis’ discomfort.

 

As an Omega, Louis had a single room. Niall roomed with Liam since Betas and Alphas made great companions.

 

Zayn roomed with Harry. Because they wouldn’t room with anyone else. They grew up as neighbors, their third floor apartments connected by their shared balcony. Harry had caught Zayn trying to fly off of it when they were six.

 

Harry had yet to be determined, but everyone assumed he’d be an Omega. He was just a late bloomer. He had one more test left before they’d label him Beta.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Niall asked and jumped on Zayn’s back to steer him towards their table.

 

Zayn grabbed the back of Niall’s knees. “Wasn’t feeling well. He went home to take a three day weekend.” Zayn let Niall steer him in the right direction.

 

“Poor guy, heard about that stomach bug going around your dorm.” Niall bit into a piece of toast. “The Alpha dorm’s the best. No one’s ever sick in there.”

 

Zayn huffed. “All that testosterone. Can’t be bothered to get sick.”

 

“Oh shut up!” Niall kicked Zayn in the stomach. “They’re not like that and you know it.” He mumbled around his mouthful of toast. “Louis’ right there.” Niall hoped off Zayn’s back.

 

Zayn brushed the crumbs off the shoulder of his black hoodie before sliding in the vacant chair.

 

“Sup, Lou?” He nodded towards his friend.

 

“Jesus Christ, Zayn. What Omega were you with last night?” Louis’ nose scrunched as he inhaled the new scent dripping off his best friend.

 

Omegas and Betas got along well. It was easy for them. Sometimes an Omega would seek a Beta out if they couldn’t handle a heat by themselves and didn’t have an Alpha.

 

But Zayn hadn’t been with an Omega.

 

“What are you talking about?” Zayn grabbed the bowl of cereal Louis had already made for him. “I was by myself last night.”

 

“This morning, then?” Louis breathed in again

 

“I ran straight here from the dorm. Niall’s the first person I’ve talked to all morning.” Zayn shoved a spoonful of Captain Crunch in his mouth.

 

“Harry must finally be presenting!” Louis almost bounced in his seat.

 

Zayn chewed the spoonful he had in his mouth, the sharp corners of the cereal scratching across the roof of his mouth. He swallowed before he’d finished chewing, he winced as it went down. “Harry left yesterday afternoon, went home. He’s got that bug that’s going around our dorm.”

 

“You fucking smell like an Omega, and it’s not me.” Louis chugged his orange juice.

 

“Dunno, Lou. Must have brushed past one when I walked in. I did see Perrie on the way in.”

 

“S’not her. It’s no one I’ve ever smelled before. Weird.” He moved onto his giant plate of pancakes. “Now Liam’s gonna be on edge all day. Worried about protecting you from an Alpha who thinks you stole his Omega.”

 

Zayn reached across the table to smack the back of Louis’ head. Milk spilled over the edge of his bowl.

 

“I wasn’t with _anyone’s_ Omega! And aren’t you always bitching about how Omega’s don’t belong to anyone…not even an Alpha.”

 

“Hate to tell you this, mate. But the one you were with, belongs to someone.”

 

“Niall. Would you please tell him I was alone?” Zayn turned towards Niall. His face screwed in disgust when he noticed how much bacon Niall was currently attempting to eat.

 

“He was, Lou. I didn’t smell anything on him. Maybe your sniffer’s off or something, did you forget to take your… _you know_?” Niall raised his eyebrows.

 

They never discussed Louis’ suppressants or his heats. They weren’t something he was proud of, or ever wanted his friends to see. It sucked that he was the only Omega in his friend group; he never had anyone to talk to about his issues.

 

“Did you?” Zayn leaned closer and whispered directly into Louis face. “I can have Liam over for a Marvel marathon while Harry’s out if it is. Keep him occupied.” Zayn volunteered.

 

Louis and Liam were hard to explain. They wanted to be together, Louis just didn’t want Liam to treat him like an Omega. He wanted to be treated as an equal and Liam was having a hard time accepting that. Zayn knew Louis the best so of course he understood and did everything in his power to help Louis whenever he needed.

 

Unfortunately for Louis, he was the worst at remembering his suppressants, so accidental heats were something he encountered quite frequently. Zayn and Niall always covered for Louis during a heat, made up necessary roadtrips, found concerts they just _had_ to go to. Anything to keep Liam away from Louis. Zayn had gone as far as to make up an algebra exam he needed help studying for last semester…Zayn wasn’t enrolled in algebra.

 

Of course, Liam knew Louis was an Omega, but Louis didn’t want him to know anything else about him. Louis had never sought Liam out during a heat, and he kept himself far, far away from Liam when he felt a heat coming.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no I didn’t. My mom told me about this new app, doesn’t stop beeping until I take them. There’s nothing wrong with my sniffer. Maybe someone at the next table is a new Omega.”

 

Zayn checked his phone, both for the time and to see if Harry had texted. He had, a simple sick emoji.

 

“Shit, I’m gonna be late!” Zayn’s chair flew backwards as he grabbed his carton of milk for the road. “One more time and she’ll start docking percentage points.” He flung his backpack strap over one shoulder and pulled his snapback over his hair he hadn’t had time to style.

 

Zayn ran out of the dinning hall the exact same way he’d entered. Brushing past more freshmen Betas on his way out.

 

“The smell’s gone…” Louis threw toast at Niall. “Told you it was him!”

 

“Hey!” Niall picked the toast up and ate it anyway. “Why’d you do that?” He threw a spoon at Louis, Niall wouldn’t waste food by throwing it.

 

“You lied.” Louis poked his tongue out. “He was with an Omega and I think you know which one.” He crossed his arms like a child. “And it’s not fair. If Zayn’s seeing someone who’s _not_ Harry, I want to know.”

 

\- - -

 

_Harry was eight when he had the biggest scare of his life. His best friend and neighbor told him he was moving to another city. Everything he knew would change._

 

_There was a gentle knock against Harry’s closed door._

_“Harry, is it alright if I come in?” Harry’s mother’s voice carried through the door._

_Harry didn’t even look up from his game of Pokémon—he would **be** a Pokémon master._

_“Sweetie,” her knuckles knocked louder. “It’s about Zayn.”_

_Harry paused his game. He would always stop what he was doing if it involved Zayn._

_“Okay.” Harry called back._

_Harry noticed the concerned look on his mom’s face. He knew she was here to tell him Zayn had to leave. That it wasn’t his fault, that he would always have Zayn and that he would find a new best friend._

_Harry knew she was there to tell him a lie._

_“Harry.” She patted her palm against her young son’s knee._

_“It’s okay, mom. Zayn already told me.” Harry swallowed. He didn’t want to cry again. All Harry could do now was hope his plan worked out for the best._

_“Oh, Sweetie.” Anne tightened her grip on Harry’s knee. “That’s not what we need to talk about.”_

_What Harry didn’t know was that Zayn’s mother had been in his living room with Anne for the past hour. Zayn had came home with a bite on his neck. Not any bite, a bond bite._

_“What else is there?” Harry searched his mom’s face._  
  


_“Zayn’s mom was just here…” Anne sat next to Harry on the bed. “She thinks.” Her voice cut out._

_“Are you okay?” Harry turned to his mom. She was about to cry._

_“I’m okay, everything is okay.” Anne rubbed up and down Harry’s arm._

_Anne took a deep breathe in. “Sweetie,” Anne’s voice was barely a whisper. “Trish thinks Zayn was attacked.” She paused to regain her composure. “By an older Alpha.”_

_Zayn was older than Harry, but only by a year. Anne had no doubt in her mind the Alpha had been after Harry, he was destined to be an Omega and Zayn an Alpha. A grown Alpha had no business biting him at **all** , much less taking over his life._

_“Were you there? Was Zayn protecting you? Do you know who might have done this to him?” Anne pelted questions at Harry._

_Harry’s dimples poked out as he smiled._

_“Harry, this is serious. Zayn has been **claimed**.” Anne knew Harry should be more receptive to the seriousness of the situation. He and Zayn had both been in the classes, they’d seen the videos. Both boys had been well informed of their society and how it worked. This was a big deal._

_“I did it.” Harry whispered._

_“Harry, you can’t have done it.”_  
  


_“I did it!” Harry flung himself from the bed. “Zayn didn’t want to leave. And the video said—”_

_“Harry.” Anne cooed at her son. “That’s not how it works, I thought you understood that.”_

_Anne pulled Harry close by his wrists. She really didn’t have the time to explain the hierarchy to him all over again. Harry apparently hadn’t understood that it doesn’t matter unless an Alpha bites an Omega. Anything else has no effect._

_Harry wasn’t an Alpha. The Alpha gene didn’t run in his family_

_“That **is** how it works!” Harry yanked his arms from his mom’s grasp. Eight year olds could be so irrational. “Zayn is my best friend, I love him, like, a lot, and I bit him… so he can’t leave. He can never leave me.”_

_Anne smiled at Harry. “Okay, sweetie.” She slid from Harry’s bed. “I need to call Mrs. Malik back and let her know Zayn wasn’t attacked.” She mentioned as she walked to the door._

_Harry grabbed his Gameboy from his bed before throwing himself down into his beanbag chair. His face in a grumpy pout at his mother, why was she so sure Harry’s bite would have no effect on Zayn?_

_Anne debated whether it was best to call Trisha or tell her in person. Zayn hadn’t been attacked. It was a misunderstanding between two young boys who weren’t ready to let each other go._

_She decided to walk over to the Malik’s attached apartment. Trisha answered almost as soon as Anne pressed the doorbell._

_Anne was greeted with a sad smile, “Did Harry say anything?” She ushered Anne through the door. All of their belongings boxed up and ready to be moved out tomorrow, all that remained were a few dining chairs._

_“You’re all set to leave in the morning. An Alpha didn’t bite him, Harry did.” Anne sighed as her body sagged into one of the vacant wooden chairs._

_“Harry couldn’t have done that. It’s a real bond bite. Yaser’s looked it over seven times now.” Trisha sank into the last open chair._

_“Have you asked Zayn?” Anne dropped her hands in her lap, her fingers intertwined. “Ask him while I’m here, make sure he knows Harry won’t be in trouble.” Anne suggested. “You know how protective he is of Harry.”_

_Zayn was extremely protective of Harry. Trisha and Anne couldn’t wait for the day their boys were old enough to be mated. No one doubted that these two were only meant to be with each other._

_Trisha looked at Anne with wide eyes and nodded. “Zayn, could you come in here for a minute?”_

_Zayn didn’t answer, he just quietly appeared in the room and waited for his mother’s request._

_“Zayn.” She held her arms out for Zayn to sit in her lap._

_Zayn walked over to his mother, his eyes looked everywhere but at Anne._

_Trisha rubbed her thumb along the edges of the bite. “Did Harry do this?” Her tone even and calm. Zayn wasn’t in trouble and neither was Harry._

_Zayn didn’t respond. He didn’t even move his head. He mindlessly stared at his fingers as they twirled in his lap._

_“You can tell me these things. Harry’s not in trouble.” She patted between Zayn’s shoulder blades. “I just need to know no one hurt you.”_

_Zayn still didn’t answer, but he clenched his jaw and swallowed hard._

_“Zayn…” She pressed her son a little more._

_Zayn’s head moved in a small nod._

_Trisha let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. “Okay.” She patted a little harder to signal her son was okay to leave._

_The two women waited until Zayn’s door closed before picking up the conversation._

_“It can’t be a bond.” Anne began to defend her son. “Harry’s not got an Alpha bone in his body.”_

_“But it is!” Trisha’s voice climbed. “What are we supposed to do now? Yaser can’t give up his new job and Zayn apparently can’t leave Harry now!” She stood from the chair and began to pace._

_“We don’t know that!” Anne also stood. “They’re much too young to form bonds. Maybe it just looks like one because Harry bit him really hard and it just happened.” Anne reasoned._

_Harry had bitten Zayn extremely hard, but he had a lot to prove with that bite. Zayn was his and they couldn’t be separated. Harry did what he meant to do. They were forever connected._

_“What if we get him there and it **is** a bond and he starts to get ill?” _

_Bonded pairs couldn’t live away from each other. It was hard enough if you were an odd pair that chose not to live together, living in different cities on completely opposite sides of the country was unheard of._

_“Take him for a weekend, and if he starts getting ill, we’ll know it’s real.” Anne shrugged, there wasn’t’ really much more they could do now. “And if it is, Zayn is more than welcome to stay in our extra room.”_

_“So I have to let my son go because your son couldn’t?” Trisha was upset._

_“You’re forgetting how the bonds work, Zayn obviously couldn’t let go either. If he had, we wouldn’t be having this discussion.”_

_Zayn couldn’t let go either. The boys were desperate and tried the only thing they knew. If Harry really didn’t want Zayn to leave, he had to bite him. And if Zayn really didn’t want to leave, he wouldn’t be able to… The videos said bonded pairs couldn’t live apart. Their parents told them bonded pairs couldn’t live apart. So they’d have to become a bonded pair._

_The boys didn’t know it at the time. But with that one bite, Harry would be changing the course of their lives and their places in the world._

_Harry became an Alpha._

\- - -

 

Zayn and Harry had been dancing around each other ever since puberty. Frankly, everyone was tired of watching it. Zayn broke Harry’s heart when he dated a boy named James. Harry broke Zayn’s heart when he dated a girl name Bailey. It took them going away to college to finally stop dating other people. Zayn had a plan to win Harry back. He was just waiting to see if Harry was going to stay a Beta.

 

Zayn made it to his lit class on time. The few Alphas who were in his class eyed him funny as he made his way to his usual seat in the back corner of the classroom. Maybe he’s brushed past an Omega who was too close to a heat. He’d have to change shirts on his break.

 

The professor droned on and on about the importance of _Walden Pond_ for the entire fifty minutes, that hadn’t even been their assigned reading. Dr. Frueber was one of those professors you could get off topic and just keep him there. Zayn hated this class for that reason. He always did his assigned reading and hardly ever got the chance to talk about it.

 

Liam was waiting for Zayn outside the English building.

 

“Hey, Li.” Zayn punched Liam’s shoulder. “You waiting for me?”

 

Liam closed his eyes an inhaled. “You need to change.”

 

“Come on! Not you too!” Zayn stopped walking to look Liam straight in the eye.

 

“Zayn, you were with someone’s Omega. I can’t walk you around all day to protect you!” Liam yanked Zayn towards his dorm by his elbow.

 

Zayn lived in the Beta dorm with Harry, Liam was allowed there.

 

“I was not _with_ any Omega, much less one that’s bonded!” Zayn pulled away from Liam. “What is with you and Louis today?” He stomped towards his dorm and away from Liam.

 

“Zayn!” Liam hustled after him. “You know I’m an Alpha. I can _smell_ it. Louis could smell it.”

 

Zayn didn’t respond. His feet continued his angry pace. He didn’t turn around but he knew Liam was following him to his second floor room. “I don’t need an escort.” Zayn mumbled as he shoved his key into his door.

 

Zayn flung the door open and went straight to his closet.

 

Liam stood in the doorway, his head shook from side to side. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

 

“What, you want to help me plan my outfit too, _Alpha Liam_?”

 

“Zayn.” Liam whispered. “I can’t help you if this Alpha finds you…”

 

“What are you talking about! And are you going to come in or just stand there?” Zayn pulled his hoodie and t-shirt over his head in one go.

 

“I can’t come in there, I’ll go into a rut.” Liam shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

 

“Why on Earth would you go into a rut? You’ve been in my room thousands of times.” Zayn sprayed himself with his Gucci cologne.

 

“ _Because_. You idiot. You had an Omega in here who is not only bonded, but is about to go into heat.” Zayn noticed Liam was hardly breathing.

 

“Liam! I didn’t have anyone here! It was just me, Harry wasn’t even here last night.” He angrily shoved his arms in a fresh white t-shirt.

 

Zayn hadn’t had anyone in his room last night. Harry left around noon, taking almost all his clothes with him to do laundry. He’d even stripped his bed, all that was left was he white and blue striped mattress.

 

“Zayn. You know I don’t care! Omegas hook up with Betas _all the time_ , it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Just, stop lying to me.” Liam still refused to come into Zayn’s room.

 

“Fucking quit, Liam! There wasn’t anyone here last night. Just me. I got _myself_ off last night and that’s the only thing that happened in here.” Zayn yanked his jeans down and stepped into a pair of red sweatpants. “If you all keep this up, I’m going to go home this weekend too!” Zayn pulled his socks off in an angry fashion, hopping from foot to foot.

 

“Don’t go home, Z…”Liam still stood at the door. “It’s just—I thought you were finally trying to get with Harry…” Liam trailed.

 

Zayn was astounded. Their entire friend group knew how hard Zayn was currently trying to get Harry to fall for him again. He wasn’t stupid enough to sleep with someone else, in the room he shared with Harry. Zayn wasn’t feeling himself at the moment. Maybe he had caught the same thing that forced Harry to go home for the weekend.

 

Zayn was finally dressed and ready to go back out on campus. He held his arms out for Liam’s approval. “Happy now?” He walked closer to Liam. His backpack slung over his shoulder.

 

Liam wouldn’t say anything, but Zayn still smelled a little like an Omega. But if Zayn didn’t want to tell him whom he’d had in his room, Liam wouldn’t force it out of him. Maybe it was just Louis again.

 

“Just, be careful.” Liam slung his arm across Zayn’s shoulder as they walked back down Zayn’s hall.

 

Zayn spent his entire weekend with Niall. Louis wouldn’t stop telling him he reeked of his new Omega friend and Liam wouldn’t get out of overprotective Alpha mode. Niall was his only option with Harry at home sick. Zayn and Niall spent most of their weekend outside, riding bikes, or attempting basketball. The few Alphas that lived around Zayn’s dorm still eyed him funny, but Niall’s cheerful being helped him block it out.

 

It was late Monday afternoon when Harry’s key finally slipped into their lock. Zayn had been worried sick about him. Harry hadn’t contacted him at all other than the one sick emoji he’d sent Friday afternoon.

 

“Harry!” Zayn threw himself from his bed.

 

When Harry walked through the door. He wasn’t alone. And he wasn’t himself. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were cast to the floor. An Alpha counselor had his hand tightly gripping Harry’s shoulder.

 

“You helped an Omega through heat while I was gone?” Harry asked, a look of disgust crossed his face, as he started packing his things in the rolling bin the counselor pushed through the door.

 

“No! Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Zayn pulled the long hair on top of his head into a bun before he turned to Harry. “What’s going on?” Zayn scratched his fingernails against the scalp of his shaved sides.

 

“We live in the Beta dorms…” Harry trailed. It sounded as if he’d been crying.

 

“We’re Betas…that’s allowed.” Zayn walked towards Harry. “S’actually preferred.”

 

Harry shook his head, his red-rimmed eyes filled with tears. “ _You’re_ a Beta.” He continued to throw his belongings into the bin.

 

“Wha….” Zayn’s mouth gaped open.

 

“My last test worked.” Harry sniffled. “Made them run it five times.” He shook his head, his brown curls falling in his eyes.

 

Harry wanted to be an Omega. He’d spent his whole life knowing the place he’d be. He liked helping people. He liked making people feel better. He liked doing what he was told the only reason he would make them run the test five times was…

 

“I don’t understand.” Zayn grabbed Harry’s pillow from his hands.

 

Zayn not only understood, but he knew what Harry was going to say next. The only reason he would be packing to move is because he’d tested Alpha. That would be the only reason he wouldn’t be allowed to stay in their dorm. Harry would never leave him for have a single in the Omega dorm. If Zayn were thinking clearly, he wouldn’t have made him say it.

 

“Zayn…” Harry’s voice wasn’t even a whisper. If they hadn’t known each other their whole lives, Zayn probably wouldn’t have even heard him.

 

Zayn kept pulling Harry’s belongs out of the bin. He wouldn’t let Harry move.

 

“It was Alpha.”

 

All the air in Zayn’s body gushed from his mouth.

 

“But…you’re Harry. You’re pigeon-toed. You can’t walk two feet without tripping. You never stand up straight. You’ve never told anyone what to do a day in your life.” Zayn’s voice broke. Harry was supposed to be an Omega.

 

Harry was supposed to be Zayn’s Omega. But then Zayn never presented as an Alpha and Zayn’s tests were always inconclusive so he couldn’t be an Alpha. He had to be a Beta. But Betas and Omegas could be in relationships too. Zayn was banking on it. At the very least, Zayn had hoped they’d both be Betas.

 

Alphas and Betas can’t be in relationships. Not even Harry and Zayn could make that work.

 

“You think I don’t know all of that?” Harry yelled. His voice carried different. Zayn could tell Harry hated it.

 

“I’ll come with you! We can be roommates like Niall and Liam…” Zayn turned to start adding his belongings to Harry’s bin.

 

“We can’t be _roommates_ , Zayn!” Harry threw Zayn’s teddy bear back on his bed. “We thought we were soulmates.”

 

“So you don’t even want to be…friends?” Zayn paused at how hard it was to label his relationship with Harry as friends. Zayn also watched Harry’s face fall.

 

Both boys stood there in silence. Neither of them added anything to the bin. The counselor watched from the door.

 

“I can’t be friends with you, especially if you’re going to be helping random Omegas through their heats. It’ll hurt too much.”

 

“I WAS _NOT_ WITH AN OMEGA THIS WEEKEND!!” Zayn pushed his hands into his cheeks. “First Louis, then Liam, and now you!” Zayn threw himself into his desk chair. “You and I are finally back on track…why would I _do_ that?” Zayn’s legs were spread wide, his elbows rested on his knees and he buried his face in his hands.

 

Harry took the time to look at Zayn. Really look at him. His body language read defeated. He’d defended himself against this rumor all weekend and he was just done.

 

Harry walked over to Zayn, kneeled between Zayn’s spread knees. Harry’s hands rested against the inside of Zayn’s thighs he pressed their foreheads together so he could really breathe in Zayn.

 

And that’s what he did. Harry inhaled over and over again.

 

“Are you smelling me?” Zayn wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

 

The counselor cleared his throat. “He’s scenting you. He’s using his instincts.” Zayn’s eyes cast over to the counselor, his hands were clasped behind his back.

 

Harry nuzzled into Zayn’s neck, his collarbone, and finally, his hair.

 

“You’re an Omega.” Harry whispered in disbelief.

 

“Don’t be stupid.” Zayn’s words slurred and he pushed Harry’s hands from his legs.

 

Harry turned to look at the counselor. He pulled a folder from his leather messenger bag.

 

Harry could do this without his counselor’s help. He could figure out how to be an Alpha on his own.

 

Harry inhaled again. A small smile crossed his lips as he nodded his head. “ _You’re_ an _Omega_.” He grinned bigger the second time he said it.

 

“I can’t be an Omega, Harry. All my tests were inconclusive.” Zayn’s cheeks reddened. Harry was supposed to be the Omega, not him.

 

Harry cupped Zayn’s jaw. “That means you can’t be an Alpha.”

 

Zayn’s stomach dropped. Harry looked at him like his entire world made sense again. He was an Omega. Louis had smelled it on him, and then Liam. And now Harry. How had all five of Zayn’s tests missed it?

 

“Have you two figured it out yet?” The counselor asked, his tone impatient. He checked the time like he had somewhere else to be.

 

Zayn was older than Harry. Once Harry’s Alpha surfaced, it pulled Zayn’s Omega with it.

 

“I’m an Omega…?” Zayn still didn’t believe it.

 

“The first step is admitting it.” The counselor wasn’t even being nice anymore. “Boys, I haven’t got all day. You have two options.” He flicked through the manila folder. “You can move into a bond dorm—“

 

“We aren’t bonded.” Harry cut him off.

 

“It says here—My mistake…” He flicked to a different paper. “Now you have two _different_ options.” He pulled out a form for each boy. “You can bond…Or, you can move to the appropriate dorms.” He had each form ready to hand them depending on their choice.

 

“Do we have to bond…right now?” Zayn whispered. “Can we stay here a few days to figure it out?”

 

“That is a terrible idea, especially for you…Zayn, was it?” He pulled another folder from his messenger bag. “You either need to be with him,” He pointed at Harry. “Or tucked safely away in the Omega dorm.” Zayn noticed his name on the second file.

 

Zayn hadn’t been with an Omega in heat all weekend, he was about to go into a heat. His first heat.

 

“I have classes. I’m not going to be tucked away in the Omega dorm, or shacked up with Harry.” Zayn still wasn’t getting it.

 

“ _Zayn_ ” Harry’s voice sounded different when he spoke Zayn’s name.

 

Zayn had to look at him.

 

“You’re about to have a…problem.” Harry wasn’t telling Zayn something. Zayn could see it in his eyes.

 

“I didn’t steal anyone’s Omega. I’m not going to have a problem!”

 

The counselor scoffed and shoved the folders back into his bag. “Let me explain this. You two are an exceptional pair. You found each other before your roles were determined—excuse me, you somehow altered your roles. Your Omega has been waiting for _his_ Alpha. That’s about five years of delayed heats. The two safest places for you are going to be either in a bond dorm… with him, or in the Omega dorm. I’m surprised you haven’t had Alphas trying to get in this room already.”

 

“We’ve got an Alpha friend. He’s been hanging around…” Zayn spoke slowly. His mind comprehending what the counselor just told him.

 

“I guess the Omega dorm.” It felt wrong to say it, to say he wasn’t going to be staying with Harry. Zayn wasn’t even sure what Harry wanted. Zayn always assumed he and Harry would get their shit together and be together. Now they had such different options being forced on them. It wasn’t fair.

 

“Are you sure? He can’t stay with you there.”

 

Harry’s mouth snapped shut. He wasn’t ready to help Zayn with a heat.

 

Zayn nodded. “I’ll have Lou to help me through it.”

 

“Ah, your friend… Louis Tomlinson?” He pulled out a folder, presumably Louis’. “A seasoned Omega. He can be helpful to you. Not as helpful as your Alpha here. But he’ll be an acceptable alternative. The room next to his is open, consider it yours.”

 

It wasn’t lost on Zayn that the counselor kept calling Harry _his_ alpha. Zayn just had a lot of other things going through his mind. Like how he was actually an Omega and about to have a heat.

 

“Zayn…” Harry reached for him. “Are you—I’m not rea—I can’t. Lou is the best option…”

 

“Can’t or won’t?” Zayn heard the counselor dig through his bag one more time.

 

“You’ve got a Beta friend correct?”

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed, Zayn had never seen him look so possessive. The counselor knew he’d struck a nerve with Harry. He’d mentioned Niall on purpose.

 

The university knew all about Harry and Zayn before they’d arrived. A case of mis-assigned roles. Not exactly mis-assigned. The boys had accidentally changed their destined roles at a young age. Every counselor on campus hoped they’d be on call when this match finally matured. They would be published and famous for this.

 

Zayn and Harry packed in silence. Harry had considerably less items to pack since he’d taken most of his clothes home when he was sick earlier this weekend.

 

Harry wanted to explain what had happened to him this weekend. How he woke up with his dick three times its normal size. How his mom rushed him to the clinic, tears covering his face because his entire body hurt, the pain surging out from his dick. Being told he was Alpha, not once but _five_ times. How disgusted he was with himself the first time he knotted. How his mother could do nothing for him. How he had wished that he had the stupid stomach bug going around their dorm.

 

But he didn’t say any of that.

 

He didn’t say anything at all.

 

The counselor returned, with Louis in tow. Obviously he’d been filled in on the situation on the walk over. The way he looked at Zayn, his eyes full of pity. Louis knew what Zayn was about to go through.

 

The counselor also had a Beta named Sean with him, most likely Harry’s new roommate.

 

Zayn pushed his blue bin towards Louis. Louis pulled him close, his arm around Zayn’s neck. “Don’t worry, Tommo’s got you.” He whispered.

 

“Zayn?” Harry called.

 

Louis and Zayn stopped walking.

 

“If you…never—call me when it’s over.”

 

Louis shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dick, Harold.” Louis called over his shoulder as he ushered Zayn and his bin of belongings to Zayn’s new dorm.

 

Harry did growl at that.

 

\- - -

 

_Zayn was twelve the first time he’d been told his test was inconclusive._

_“So what?” Harry shrugged while kicking his legs out on the swing. “It was your first test. You’ve got four more.”_

_“Alpha’s usually show in their first test.” Zayn grabbed the chain of the swing. Harry never sat still, it drove Zayn crazy. “At least, Dad said Malik’s always show on the first test.”_

_“Eh.” Harry shrugged and glared at Zayn for holding him still. “Maybe you’re more like your mom’s side of the family.”_

_Zayn eyed Harry, his optimism always got to Zayn. They balanced each other perfectly. Zayn just wanted to be told they balanced each other genetically as well._

_“Now my next one’s not ‘til I’m fifteen.” Zayn kicked at the mulch underneath the swing._

_“So what.” Harry’s hand grasped the back of Zayn’s, still on the chain. “At least we’ll both know by then.” Harry’s front teeth looked like Chiclets when he smiled at Zayn._

_“I guess so.” Zayn smirked back and gave Harry’s body a firm push before sliding in the vacant swing._

 

* * *

 

Louis helped Zayn unpack his blue rolling bin. Well, Louis pretty much unpacked all of Zayn’s stuff. Zayn slumped onto his new, uncomfortable bed.

 

Nothing smelled like Harry. Zayn hated it.

 

It didn’t smell like home.

 

And Zayn felt weird. He was all sweaty. He was nauseous. His skin itched, and he was just all around uncomfortable.

 

The counselor hadn’t prepared Louis for how soon Zayn’s heat would set in. Especially with as quickly as Zayn had been separated from Harry. Louis should have guessed it would be almost instantaneous. Zayn and Harry had practically been living together since they were eight.

 

“Think I caught that stomach bug from Harry...” Zayn grumbled as he fell over onto his pillows.

 

“Zayn, Harry didn’t have that stomach bug. He went into his first rut.” Louis plugged Zayn’s X-box into the wall. “Did that counselor not explain anything to you?”

 

“Just that Harry’s Alpha drug my Omega out with it.” Zayn’s eyes fell closed. “Why do I hurt, Lou?”

 

Louis’ head snapped over his shoulder. “What kind of hurt?” He rushed to Zayn on the bed. “Hey, hey.” Louis tapped his palm against Zayn’s cheek. “Talk to me. What hurts?”

 

“My skin, my bones…everything.” Zayn mumbled with his eyes still closed. “Where’s Harry?” Zayn was incoherent. He didn’t remember where he was.

 

“Harry is in his room, and you’re in yours.” Louis started to panic. He’d never been around someone for the first heat. His own was bad enough. Zayn’s had been delayed for five years.

 

The only thing Harry’s counselor had told Louis was that Zayn was about to have an intense week. He hadn’t told him it would be intense enough to make Zayn incoherent. If the counselor was worth anything at all, he never would have let Harry and Zayn split up for this.

 

The counselor had given Louis a pamphlet on how one Omega can help another Omega through a heat. Louis tended to take care of himself when a heat had inconvenienced him. He’s only had one that got so out of control he had to ask for help.

 

And that was almost as bad as if he’d just let the heat go on by itself.

 

“Lou, why’s it all wet.” Zayn rolled onto his stomach. “Don’t like it…”

 

“You’ve started your…” Louis took a giant breath. He really didn’t want to be here with Zayn for this. But his best friend needed him so here he was. Louis expelled all the fresh air he’d just taken in. He started again. “You’ve started your heat, Zayn.” He placed a gentle hand between Zayn’s shoulders, rubbing soft circles between his peaks of his shoulder blades.

 

Zayn groaned. His hips pushed further into the mattress.

 

\- - -

 

Harry settled in with Sean in no time at all.

 

An hour after Harry was all unpacked and Sean was quietly doing his homework when a loud banging started.

 

Harry hadn’t told Sean much about the circumstances that required he be moved immediately. Sean knew Harry was an Alpha. He could tell that much. But Harry gave him nothing else. Harry volunteered no information about Zayn.

 

Sean had tried to get a little information about the situation by asking why Harry wasn’t in the bonded dorms with his Omega. Harry shut that down fast.

 

“Are you expecting guests?” Sean walked towards their door.

 

“Umm, not particularly?” Harry shrugged. “I do have a couple friends that live in this dorm though.”

 

Sure enough, Niall and Liam came bursting through the door before Sean had even fully opened it.

 

“Harry!” Niall’s voice boomed, he tackled Harry onto his bed. “Never guessed you’d turn up Alpha! Bet it blew Zayn’s mind.”

 

Harry’s body tensed. Liam was well aware of Harry’s body language. He was also well aware of how much Harry would fight to stay with Zayn.

 

“Don’t think that’s what blew Zayn’s mind.” Sean added. Niall and Liam turned to look at the person who’d intruded in their conversation. “Hi.” Sean waved. “I’m Sean, Harry’s new roommate.”

 

“What?” Liam jumped on top of Niall who was still on top of Harry. “Zayn didn’t move dorms with you?”

 

Harry only shook his head.

 

“You all have lived together since you were like…eight, right?” Liam and Niall stopped rolling all over Harry. “When his parents moved and he stayed with you.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Harry swallowed.

 

“You’re seriously not going to tell them?” Sean butted in.

 

Harry slid backwards on his bed, until his back touched the wall. Niall and Liam did the same.

 

“Tell us what, Harry?” Niall kicked his shoes off they thumped against the floor.

 

Harry pulled his stuffed dog Zayn gave him for his last birthday into his lap. He let the soft material run through his fingers.

 

“Zayn…” Harry clenched his jaw. “Is Louis’ new suitemate.” He squeezed the dog’s neck. “In the Omega dorm.” He swallowed.

 

“ _What?_ ” Liam and Niall asked at the same time. Their jaws fell open in surprise.

 

“My counselor said that when my Alpha finally _presented_ or whatever.” Harry inhaled, this was embarrassing. “It made Zayn’s Omega finally come out…” He tossed the dog to the side.

 

Liam and Niall were still staring at Harry, their mouths hung open…genuinely wide open.

 

Niall spoke first. “So…Zayn is your Omega?”

 

“Wicked!” Liam whispered.

 

“He’s not _my_ Omega. We’ve never bonded. And we aren’t going to.”

 

Sean was unnoticeably paying full attention to this conversation

 

“Is it because of Louis?” Liam asked.

 

Harry’s nostril’s flared. It was _slightly_ because of Louis.

 

“Louis talked him into that ‘Alpha’s don’t own us’ thing, right?” Liam shook his head. “Ridiculous.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “And he’s right, by the way. You don’t own them.” Harry punched Liam in the arm. “I don’t want to be an Alpha at all, much less to anyone. It’s so… _gross_.” He gestured towards his lap. “I can’t… _do_ that to Zayn.”

 

Niall and Liam had to have noticed Harry’s pants were much looser than he usually wore, to accommodate his new status. Harry felt like he was about to cry again. His bottom lip quivered as he remembered what it was like the first time his knot popped up.

 

He never wanted Zayn to see him like that. Harry never wanted Zayn to see him in that disgusting state. The state he had no control over his body and what it was doing.

 

“Harry, I know you’ve always thought you were an Omega… But, Zayn needs you to be an Alpha.” Niall tried.

 

“Disgusting?” Liam cut Niall off, offended. “You never thought it was disgusting when it was going to be Zayn doing it to you.” Liam jumped down from Harry’s bed.

 

“Zayn was supposed to be the Alpha! Not me.” Harry yelled. “Look. I don’t want to get into this now.” His eyes floated over towards Sean. It’s not like Harry wanted his new roommate to know he preferred to be a bottom. An Alpha never bottoms.

 

“No!” Liam raised his voice too. “I smelled Zayn that day. He’s bonded. I can smell it on you too!” Liam pulled Harry from the bed. “And you’re letting him suffer, by himself, because you can’t handle a knot.” Liam pushed Harry back onto the bed.

 

“I know, Liam! I know!” Harry pulled his hair. “And he’s not alone…” Harry trailed.

 

Zayn may as well have been alone. Louis couldn’t give him what he needed to get him through a heat. He could just be there for Zayn and try to make him comfortable.

 

“You let him go with another Alpha…for his first heat?” Liam stormed towards the door. “You’re unbelievable!”

 

“Where are you going?” Harry huffed at Liam.

 

“Going to find Zayn. Can’t believe you’d let another Alpha walk off with him.” Liam shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

 

Harry swallowed. “He’s not with an Alpha.” Harry’s chest tightened at Zayn suffering without him. “He’s with Louis.” Harry’s voice cracked over a whisper.

 

“Louis? Another Omega…great idea, Harry.” Liam huffed. “You need to start thinking about Zayn.” He spat over his shoulder before he stormed out of the room.

 

\- - -

Zayn’s first heat lasted an entire week. Louis changed his sheets once a day, dug up an old Omega emergency kit, and bought Zayn his first toy. Zayn, of course, was too stubborn to use it. He spent his entire week suffering and not having a proper orgasm.

 

He was miserable.

 

Zayn had a lot of his classes switched to online and enrolled in immediate Omega counseling. Zayn wasn’t sure how he was supposed to handle all of this.

 

He never called Harry after his heat ended. He didn’t know what they were supposed to do now. And he wasn’t ready for Harry to tell him they couldn’t be friends again.

 

\- - -

 

 

It had been two weeks since Harry had seen Zayn. As far as Harry knew, Zayn wasn’t even going to class. Louis gave Harry basic updates everyday when the group ate breakfast together, but he needed to see Zayn for himself. To make sure he really was okay and that he hadn’t just fallen off the face of the earth.

 

It was two weeks and three days since Harry had last seen Zayn that he received a text invite from Liam for an X-box night. Also included in the group chat was Zayn. No one ever responded in the groupchats because everyone hated them. Unless Zayn had an exam early in the morning or something. Then they had a special group chat where they all took turns counting to see how high they reached before Zayn finally told them to shut up. The record was 83.

 

Harry basically ran to Liam and Niall’s room after he’d changed out of his typical day wear and into his sweats. Harry’s heart hadn’t beat this fast since he walked back to his and Zayn’s dorm the day he had to tell Zayn he was an Alpha.

 

He was finally going to see Zayn again.

 

It was hard for Harry to get used to all of his heightened senses. At least he wasn’t bothered by the fact he could smell everyone in Liam’s room before he even got to the door.

 

Zayn smelled different. His scent was much more faint than the other three boys in the room. Harry knew something was weird about that, but he didn’t think much of it as he reached Liam’s door, his hand hovering right by the doorknob. He’d been ready to fling the door wide open and say something cheesy. But then he heard what Liam and Louis were saying.

 

“S’a shame Zayn’s heat kicked back up. I was looking forward to seeing him tonight. His clapbacks are truly missed in this group” Liam’s voice boomed from behind the door. If Harry had to guess, he was sat at his desk with his feet propped up in Niall’s lap.

 

“I’m thinking about taking him to the ward.” Harry heard hesitance in Louis’ voice. “It’s not like any heat I’ve ever seen. He’s not eating, barely sleeping, he’s in a lot of pain…and he’s not—getting off.”

 

“Don’t you guys have like, magical coming power when you’re in heat?” Niall asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

 

Harry really shouldn’t be listening to this, they’d obviously had been keeping Zayn’s problems from him the entirety of these past two weeks. He had no doubt they’d change topics as soon as Harry entered Liam’s room.

 

“Niall, don’t be rude!” Liam scolded.

 

“It’s a need, not a power. You dope.” Louis scoffed. “I think he needs help.”

 

“Like medical help?” Liam questioned, he was always the protective one and always willing to get someone help if they needed it.

 

“No…” Louis paused for a long time.

 

Harry felt his cheeks heat with anger. Why hadn’t anyone told him Zayn was struggling so much?

 

“Like, from another person. A _specific_ person.”

 

\- - -

_Zayn was truly miserable. Everything hurt, he couldn’t get comfortable, he couldn’t get off, and he had this shooting pain where his neck met his shoulder. The worst part about this whole ordeal was how utterly alone Zayn was._

_Louis couldn’t be around him very long, otherwise he might go into a heat. Harry hadn’t tried to see him, call him, or even text him. Liam was out of the question. And Niall, Niall came by once when Zayn could barely breathe through his pain. He hadn’t been back._

_He’d been flat on his back, naked, under only a thin sheet when the door slowly creaked open. “Go away.” He mumbled, his eyes closed and his hand massaged the sore spot on his neck._

_“S’my room too, you know.” Louis joked. “Feeling any better?” Louis sat as far away as he could from Zayn on the small bed._

_Zayn burrowed under the sheet, shaking his head as he went._

_“You really need to eat.” Louis’ hand gripped Zayn’s ankle._

_Zayn moaned. Any contact was enough for Zayn at this point. “Just throw it up.” His words slurred together as he fisted himself at the base. It felt good, just not **good**._

_“Okay, Zayn.” Louis got serious, his hand slid further up Zayn’s leg. “I’m only going to offer this, this one time.” He leaned across Zayn’s body, his hand covering Zayn’s moving hand beneath the sheet._

_Zayn’s hips bucked violently at someone else’s hand on his prick. Louis’ small hand felt weird around his cock. Zayn hadn’t known what to expect to feel, but it wasn’t this._

_Louis slowly pulled the sheet away from Zayn’s body. “Do you want me to help you?” Louis eyed Zayn’s sweat covered body. “Help you…get off? I do owe you one.” Zayn had his eyes closed, this was horrible._

_Louis’ hand hurt. It wasn’t like Louis squeezed too hard or went too fast. His hand wasn’t the right hand and Zayn’s body knew it. Louis’ hand wasn’t the hand Zayn’s body craved. Even with Zayn’s slick, Louis’ hand felt like sandpaper against his over-sensitive skin. Zayn’s breathing quickened, almost to a panic attack level. Louis rubbed Zayn’s chest to get him to calm down. “I don’t have too!” Louis pulled the hand wrapped around Zayn’s cock away._

_“Where’s Harry?” Zayn whispered tears started to fall from his eyes. “I just want Harry.”_

_Louis crawled up next to Zayn and cuddled him against his chest. “I know, love. Harry’s got his own issues to deal with right now.” Louis’ hand moved in soothing motions against the over-heated skin of Zayn’s arm. Until it wasn’t._

_Louis’ fingers traced the raised mark on the juncture of Zayn’s neck and shoulder. The one that throbbed and caused all of Zayn’s pain. “When did you get this?” The pad of Louis’ fingertip gently traced over the raised skin. “I’ve never noticed before.” He was concerned._

_“Don’t remember.” Zayn mumbled into the skin of Louis’ neck._

_“You don’t remember getting this or you don’t know.” Louis sat up, pulling Zayn with him. “Did an Alpha attack you? Because Liam—”_

_Zayn interrupted him, “No.” He tried to lay back down, everything felt better when he was horizontal. “When we were little.” Zayn wasn’t making any sense. Louis had a vice grip on Zayn’s shoulder, keeping him focused on his story._

_“When who was little…?” Louis still traced the mark._

_“When my parents moved.” Zayn’s voice trailed into a mumble._

_“Zayn.” Louis was serious. “This is a bond mark.” He finally stopped touching Zayn’s mark, which Zayn was thankful for. It hadn’t felt good._

_“S’not a bond mark. We were eight.”_

_Louis moved his face closer to the mark. It was a bond mark. It was in the perfect shape of a mouth. How had everyone missed it all this time?_

_“When who was eight!” Louis shook Zayn by the shoulders, forcing his eyes to open._

_“Harry!” Zayn shouted, it was the loudest he’d spoken in two weeks._

_“Does it hurt, is it throbbing at all?” Louis patted Zayn’s cheek in an attempt to get him to open his eyes._

_Zayn nodded, eyes still closed._

_Louis smiled, “That’s a bond mark.” Harry could fix this and everything would be okay._

_“It’s not. He didn’t—we never—” It was really hard for Zayn to articulate what he was saying. The heat made his brain fuzzy, kind of how Zayn always pictured how it would feel to be a lint trap. “We didn’t fuck.”_

_“A mark doesn’t have to be given while you’re fucking for it to count, Zayn.” Louis stood and backed away from the bed. “The best ones generally aren’t.”_

_“Then where is Harry?”_

_“Being a miserable twat somewhere.” Louis opened the door and started out, Zayn knew his heat was getting to be too overwhelming for him again._

_Zayn scratched at the mark it was driving him insane. “You coming back?” Zayn hoped he sounded as coherent as he thought. It was closest he could get to voicing his concern for Louis’ whereabouts_

_Thankfully for Zayn, Louis knew him better than anyone else. “Nah, I’ve been crashing with Perrie,” Louis looked over his shoulder. “Stop picking at it! You’ll make it burst or something.”_

_\- - -_

 

Harry had heard enough. He flung the door open, finally announcing his presence.

 

“So, why don’t you help him, Louis. He helped you with yours…” Harry’s voice full of malice. “Multiple times.”

 

“Harry!” The other three boys called his name at once.

 

“He’s been in _physical_ pain all this time. And not a single one of you told me!” Harry accused.

 

These were supposed to be his best friends and they were keeping important information about his…whatever Zayn was to him. It hurt like hell.

 

“You could have checked on him!” Louis flew across the room and right into Harry’s personal space. They were almost chest-to-chest.

 

“He didn’t call!” Harry stepped closed towards Louis, their chests actually touching. “I told him to call!”

 

Harry noticed Liam stand in his peripheral, slowly inching closer, ready to protect Louis if need be.

 

“When it was over!” Louis’ small finger poked Harry’s collarbone. “You told him to call when it was over. Like you didn’t even care about him! Like you didn’t care how he got himself through it.” Harry took a step back away from Louis. For an Omega, he could be terrifying if you messed with someone he loved.

 

“Of course I care. He’s _mine_!” Harry shouted. He brought his hand to his mouth once he realized his voice dripped with Alpha.

 

Once he realized what he’d said.

 

Louis coward in fear, Liam finally approached the two, his arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. He was scared, but he didn’t back down. Louis swallowed a small whimper before continuing, “He’s not yours. He’s not anyone’s. If he were, he wouldn’t be in his room right now, in so much pain all he can do is whimper. Having a heat so strong—” Louis stopped himself.

 

“Enough.” Liam calmly stated. His arm still around Louis. “You know Niall doesn’t handle stress well.” Harry looked over and sure enough, Niall had his index finger and thumb in his mouth, biting at the nail.

 

“You really care?” Louis’s voice a crass whispered. “Watch me go take care of him then.” He shrugged Liam’s arm from his shoulder and walked past Harry. Apparently on his way back Zayn’s room.

 

Harry growled when Louis bumped his shoulder.

 

\- - -

 

 

Zayn was pulled from his first restful sleep in days by the powerful vibration of his phone.

 

He let out a long groan as he patted around under his pillows, his fingers finally grasped the cool glass screen. “’Lo?” Zayn didn’t even open his eyes to answer the call.

 

There was no response right away. Zayn’s mind was still a little fuzzy but he wasn’t as hot as he had been. He could have sworn he heard Louis in the background instructing someone to say something.

 

“Lou, that you?” Zayn rubbed his palm over the beard that had grown over the past…Zayn had lost track of time since his heat came back for a surprise round two.

 

A familiar voice cleared across the line.

 

 _“Umm, hi?”_ Zayn checked his phone screen just to make sure he wasn’t making the voice up, that it wasn’t just a dream.

 

He wasn’t.

 

“Harry?” Zayn sat up, the thin sheet pooled in his lap

 

 _“Yeah.”_ Zayn heard Harry let out a sigh of relief, had Harry thought he wouldn’t want to talk to him? _“How’ve you been? You…never called.”_ A door closed on Harry’s end, he must have left whatever room he’d been in with Louis.

 

“Been better.” Zayn smiled, he felt better than he had in the past two weeks. “It’s not over yet. You said to call when it was over.” Zayn didn’t like how he felt obligated to explain why he hadn’t called, or the fact he couldn’t. Harry had said when it was over.

 

Zayn also didn’t like how his voice sounded admitting Harry told him to call when it was over. The way his voice shook just a bit when he repeated Harry’s request.

 

_“I didn’t know you were struggling so much. I didn’t know Louis wasn’t helping.”_

“S’okay, I guess.” Zayn shrugged. Harry’s voice made him feel better. “Not like we knew what to expect.” The counselor could have explained what would happen to Zayn, that Harry would be the only one who could fix it.

 

 _“Is there anything I can do to make it—I don’t know…better?”_ Harry stumbled over his words.

 

Zayn was glad Harry being Alpha didn’t change the little things about him.

 

“This is helping. You talking. My skin’s not all itchy.”

 

Harry laughed. _“Your skin’s itchy? You would act like that’s the end of the world.”_

“Wish I could see you though, might make my bones stop hurting.”

 

_“Could make them hurt worse.”_

Zayn’s heart clenched at the fact Harry hadn’t said he couldn’t see Zayn. It’s not like Zayn wasn’t aware how Alpha’s reacted to their Omegas. And according to Louis, Zayn was Harry’s. All Zayn would have to do is say he needed to see Harry and Harry shouldn’t be able to tell him no. Zayn wasn’t sure he was ready to find out if Louis was right about the mark.

 

“How’ve your classes been?” Zayn tried to change the subject. “Louis’ been helping with all my assignments.”

 

 _“Zayn,”_ Harry’s tone firm, almost like he sounded when he scolded his pet cat. _“Do you nee—please tell me what to do. Because, I don’t know. Dr. Robertson said it would come naturally, but it’s just…not.”_

“I don’t know either, Harry! S’not like I took the Omega sex ed class.” Zayn let out a frustrated groan.

 

Harry and Zayn weren’t allowed to take either of the specialized sex ed classes. Zayn tried his best to enroll in the Alpha and Harry argued that it wasn’t fair because he **was** an Omega. The regular, run-of-the-mill sex ed they were allowed to take wasn’t helping either of them in this situation.

 

 _“Tell me what you need, supposedly that’s what kicks me into gear.”_ Zayn was sure Harry tugged his long, curly hair from frustration.

 

“I need…” Zayn wasn’t comfortable being so vulnerable. This is what their biology wanted, him to admit he needed Harry, not that Zayn needed to protect Harry. For the first time in their life, Zayn completed the phrase Harry needed to hear. “I need you.”

 

_“How does it work? You’d never make it to my room.”_

“Harry, I’m not allowed to leave the dorm.” Zayn’s skin started to itch again, not from discomfort like it had been earlier. This itch was better, anticipation.

 

 _“Am I allowed in the Omega dorms now?”_ Harry paused for an incredibly long time. _“Where did you and…Did you help Louis in his dorm or, or in the ward?”_

Zayn had spent a few of Louis’ heats with him when they first got to college. He and Harry had been fighting and making each other jealous.

 

“You can get an escort. They’ll bring you over, make sure you get to my room…no one else’s.” Zayn’s body buzzed with excitement. Harry was coming to see him.

 

 _“Lou says you have to put in a request. Then they’ll know I’m wanted.”_ Harry huffed.

 

Zayn grabbed his laptop. “I’m sure that’s on the ‘special’ Omega healthcare page.” Louis showed Zayn the Omega section during one of the few times he wasn’t overwhelmed with heat pains, secretly hoping Zayn would check himself into the ward.

 

 _“You get your own healthcare page! That doesn’t seem fair…”_ Harry trailed. It sounded like he was trying to make a joke, but Zayn was too focused to really be sure.

 

“Yeah, I’m the one that writhes in pain, while my body produces a ridiculous amount of slick, which then mixes with all my sweat, and cum and you’re complaining that I get my own healthcare page? Sounds about right.” Zayn’s fingers furiously tapped across the keys, filling out his emergency visitation form for Harry.

 

 _“Well, I’m not sure I want to come see you now. If all you’ve been doing is sitting around in cum, sweat, and slick…”_ Harry was kidding, Zayn could tell. Harry sounded oddly excited to come see Zayn in all his gross glory.

 

“Too late.” Zayn heard how tired he sounded. He had to keep it together. He was finally going to see Harry after what seemed like forever. “S’already sent. A big guy named Paul should be at your door in 3 minutes, this thing is like Uber or something.”

 

 _“Sounds good. See you in a bit!”_ The call ended and Zayn automatically felt drained, he needed to lie back down.

 

\- - -

 

_Zayn was eighteen when his final test came back inconclusive._

_“So what?” Harry poked Zayn’s nose. “You’re a Beta. It looks like I’m going to end up Beta too.” Harry buckled his seatbelt in the passenger seat of Zayn’s car._

_“Doesn’t make sense. I’m supposed to be Alpha.” Zayn buckled his seatbelt and started the engine. “Look at me, my bone structure. My walk, my shoulders. You do everything I say. I’m an Alpha.” He gripped the steering wheel._

_“Thought it makes you mad when I do whatever you say.” Harry questioned._

_Zayn laughed and pulled out from his parking spot. “It’s weird. I like when you do it, I just want you to think for yourself.” Zayn flicked on the radio._

_“I think for myself plenty. It’s easier when you tell me what to do, it’s hard for me to read you. Probably because you’re Beta and all this time I’ve been reading you like Alpha.”_

_They drove in silence all the way back to their apartment. Zayn still didn’t believe his test wasn’t wrong, and Harry still reacted to everything Zayn said. Something went wrong._

_“Well,” Anne held her arms out when the boys walked through the door. “Do we finally have an Alpha?”_

_Zayn and Harry hugged her separately, one on each side._

_Harry shook his head, eyes wide at his mother._

_“Gotta call my parents, tell them I’m Beta.” Zayn grunted as he walked away, shutting the door to his room once he dropped his bag on the floor._

_That was the last time Zayn thought about his status. When he called his mom and dad to tell them he was Beta._

_\- - -_

 

Zayn heard the pounding on his door before anything else. A continuous boom boom boom.

 

“Mr. Malik?” Boom boom boom. “This isn’t funny. You’ve requested an emergency visit, I can’t leave this Alpha here unless I know you really sent the form.”

 

Zayn’s brain slowly put the pieces together. Paul was pounding on his door. Paul was pounding on his door, with Harry. Paul was pounding on his door, with Harry, telling him he had to acknowledge them.

“Yeah, I did. I’m a bit…” Zayn looked himself. He couldn’t get up, he had a hard-on and was completely naked, he’d barely have enough time to grab the sheet he’d thrown across the room in the 15 minutes he’d been asleep. “Indisposed.”

 

“That’s alright, I’ve got the code.” There was a few beeps. The Omega dorms had specialized locks, they had key codes instead of keys. They were supposed to be safer, they really just irritated Zayn.

 

Zayn finished wrapping the stark white sheet around his hips when the door slowly opened.

 

“Just need you to verify this is the Harry Styles you requested.” Paul had a firm grip on Harry’s wrist, waiting for Zayn to give him the okay to leave them alone.

 

Zayn nodded, eyes wild with excitement. Harry was there. He looked a bit different, stood a bit taller, no longer stood with his toes facing each other. His face was more angular, less soft. He had his hair tied up in a bun, and it looked like he stole the biggest pair of Liam’s sweats he could find.

 

“That’s the one.” Zayn swallowed.

 

“Your Alpha here can tell me you’re his all he wants, I need to hear it from you before I can legally leave him here, _unsupervised_.” Zayn noticed Harry struggled against Paul’s grip his knuckles white from how hard he balled his fist.

 

“He’s mine.” Zayn felt his stomach drop and his cock swell at just the admittance that he belonged to Harry. The bite at the bottom of Zayn’s neck throbbed. Zayn unconsciously covered his cock with both hands.

 

Harry yanked his wrist from Paul’s massive hand. “Told you,” he spat.

 

“That’s all I needed.” Paul spun on his heel, closed the door and reset the security code. Once the lock slide back into place Harry almost lunged at Zayn before he remembered just how weak Louis explained Zayn to be.

 

Zayn stood there, naked—sans the sheet, in the middle of his room. Waiting for Harry to do or say anything. Zayn watched Harry’s eyes as the traveled up and down his body. He became more and more self-conscious about the fact he wanted Harry worse than he’d ever wanted someone before.

 

“You’ve got a beard.” Harry smiled and cupped Zayn’s jaw, his fingers rustled through the coarse hair on Zayn’s face.

 

“It’s not my best look.” Zayn mumbled. “I’m sure I look like shit.” He pulled the sheet higher up to cover his chest.

 

“You just look worn out, babe.” Harry’s other hand combed through Zayn’s greasy hair. “Your sides have grown out a bit as well.

 

Zayn felt himself being pulled into to Harry’s chest. On his first deep breath in, everything was fine. Nothing hurt, he wasn’t self-conscious of anything. This was Harry. _His_ Harry. And he was here because Zayn needed him to be.

 

“M’just gonna shave it all.” Zayn mumbled against Harry’s chest, arms snaked around Harry’s waist. “Eyebrows too.”

 

Harry laughed. “Don’t you dare.” Harry’s fingers trailed patterns down Zayn’s back.

 

Zayn’s cock twitched at Harry’s fingers moving down his back, releasing more slick, getting Zayn ready. “Harry…” Zayn moaned as his hips rutted against Harry.

 

“What, Zayn? What do you need?” Harry tried to pull away but Zayn clung to him like his life depended on him. Which, at this moment, it kind of felt like it did.

 

“I—I don’t know.”

 

“I’m not ready to knot you or anything.” Harry buried his nose in Zayn’s hair.

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that either. I’m just…really tired.” Zayn’s hips continued to move against Harry’s thigh.

 

In all honesty, Zayn wasn’t ready to be knotted. He’d never actually bottomed before, so taking a knot for his first experience wasn’t something he felt like he needed. Zayn needed sleep, he needed to cum, he needed to be wrapped up in Harry. He needed all sorts of things. And he couldn’t articulate any of those things.

 

“Liam said it might be best if I just…get you off a few times, like with my mouth or something.” Harry mumbled, Zayn was sure his cheeks were red. “The way you’ve been going at my leg…I don’t think he’s wrong.” Harry’s hands gripped Zayn’s waist, Zayn never noticed just how big Harry’s hands were until right then.

 

“But you’re an Alpha.” Zayn finally met Harry’s gaze. “Alpha’s don’t do that.”

 

“I’m _your_ Alpha, and I’m going to, so get ready.” Zayn’s eyes rolled back in his head as Harry gripped Zayn around the base.

 

Zayn let out a pathetic whine, his hips bucked, and he fell into Harry’s chest.

 

“Did you just…” Harry gently pushed Zayn back by his shoulders, the sheet barely clinging to Zayn’s hips, a fresh wet spot visible. “That easy?” Harry looked so proud of himself.

 

Zayn weakly nodded his head, on the verge of tears. “M’sorry.” He covered his face with his hands. “This is embarrassing.”

 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Harry’s voice was odd, too chipper for the moment as he backed away from Zayn to pull Zayn’s old, gross sheets from the bed.

 

There was an awkward silence as Harry rummaged around Zayn’s closet for new sheets. Zayn didn’t know what to do. He was back in that mindset where he wanted everything but didn’t know how to say he needed it. Instead, he stood there and watched Harry make his bed.

 

Harry usually filled all the silence with stupid stories or most of the time he’d sing random songs. He wasn’t doing either of those things.

 

Zayn was lost and confused.

 

“Why don’t you go shave that beard and shower?” Harry flipped the pillowcase a few times before grabbed Zayn’s pillow. “I’ll clean up out here, make everything fresh again. Then we can have a cuddle.”

 

Zayn didn’t feel up to doing a complete shave, he opted to take his electric razor into the bathroom that connected his and Louis’ rooms. The Omega dorms had ensuite bathrooms. For the most part, it was an old school practice. Back when Omega’s were considered property and for the taking. Things had changed with the mentality of Alpha vs. Omega. But a lot of the protection stayed in place. No one wants one rouge Alpha to ruin every Omega’s safety.

 

The faucet squeaked when the showerhead finally kicked on, his beard trimmed down just to stubble, Zayn wasn’t sure but he trimmed it lopsided. He stuck his wrist under the steady stream of water, waiting for it to turn warm. Once he was satisfied with the heat, he dropped the sheet and stepped in, the water cascaded down his shoulders. He watched in disgust as all the dried cum and slick mixed with the water and finally down the drain.

 

Zayn stood under the water, and watched as it swirled down the drain, he didn’t have the energy to do anything else. He needed help. Almost as soon as he admitted it to himself, Harry’s knuckles tapped against the bathroom door.

 

“You alright in there?” The door slowly opened. The glass of the showerdoor distorted Harry’s features. His voice dripped concern as he moved closer to the shower. “S’been a really long time.”

 

Zayn didn’t answer. He placed both hands against the wall and leaned his head against the cool tile. Zayn needed Harry to figure it out. He couldn’t tell him, he was too proud. Harry of all people knew how proud he was. His head spun with how much he couldn’t say what he needed.

 

“Zayn?” Harry’s voice held the firm tone from earlier. “Talk to me.” It was as close to a command Zayn had ever heard come from Harry

 

“I need…” Zayn inhaled deeply, his jaw clenched shut. “Will you…help me?”

 

Zayn didn’t get an answer. He did however hear Harry’s clothes softly fall to the floor and the shower door click when Harry pulled it open.

 

“C’mon then.” Harry pulled Zayn’s back against his chest. “What have you done?” Harry grabbed for Zayn’s pouf, Harry always said they were better for the skin than washrags.

 

“Got wet, I’m too tired.” Zayn tipped his head back against Harry’s shoulder, his eyes slid closed.

 

Harry’s fingers scratched against Zayn’s scalp, massaging the shampoo in small circles “Your eyes closed?” Harry asked softly before angling Zayn’s head underneath the water.

 

Zayn nodded.

 

“Give us a spin.” Harry said once the shampoo was all out of Zayn’s hair. “Need me to take care of this again?” Zayn hadn’t even realized he’d gotten hard again, but now that Harry was asking, his entire body craved it.

Harry continued to clean Zayn’s body. Taking great care to make sure every inch of Zayn was covered in soap. He traced over his bite he’d given Zayn over eleven years ago.

 

“It’s really real.” Harry mumbled against the skin of Zayn’s neck, his lips hovered over the mark. “Can I?” Harry asked, his fingers trailed down Zayn’s torso, his lips pressed harder against the bite.

 

Zayn wasn’t sure what Harry was asking permission to do. He already had his hand firmly around Zayn’s cock and he said he wasn’t ready to knot him. What else was there for him to ask?

 

Zayn didn’t care, whatever Harry was asking, he could do it, Zayn gave a weak nod and waited.

 

When he felt it, he’d never felt anything like it before. Harry bit into his neck, his incisors pushing through the mark he’d already given him. Zayn’s entire body went limp and it felt like his head floated straight off his body.

 

“No, no. Stay here.” Harry spoke directly into Zayn’s skin, tonguing over the fresh bite. Harry hoisted Zayn up by his armpits.

 

“Can’t. S’too much.” Zayn felt his body turn to dead weight in Harry’s arms.

 

“Let it go, I’ve got you.” Harry’s hand stroked Zayn up and down, trying to get him to come.

 

Zayn tried his best to let it go and let Harry take care of him. He leaned back against Harry, enjoying the wet, slide of their skin. Zayn’s neck stopped throbbing, but he still wanted more.

 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Zayn needed filled.

 

“Let me try something.” Harry gently slipped a finger between Zayn’s cheeks.

 

Zayn groaned because Harry figured it out.

 

“So slick, so ready.” Harry mumbled, his tongue still lapping at his mark.

 

“Do it, put it in. I’m ready.” Zayn chanted as his head rolled from side to side.

 

Zayn hadn’t really known what to expect. That’s not true. He expected Harry to fuck him, standing there in the shower. What he got instead were two of Harry’s long fingers. Slowly pushing past his rim. Moving in and out. Zayn thrust into Harry’s hand while Harry worked his fingers in and out, back and forth, open and shut. All the sensations were starting to be too much for Zayn. The water cascading down his body, Harry pressed firmly against his back, their bodies moving together. Zayn finally had his big release he’d been craving for two weeks.

 

Zayn cried out, he came so hard it actually hurt.

 

“I know, s’almost over.” Harry continued to work him through the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

 

Zayn’s legs gave out; Harry was completely holding him up. “Hurts.” Zayn whispered as his cock spurted out one last dribble of come.

 

“Look, all done.” Zayn heard Harry say before he passed out.

 

\- - -

 

_“These,” Liam shoved a pill bottle into Harry’s hand. “Are suppressants. They’re going to make it possible for you to help Zayn.”_

_Harry opened his palm to look at the bottle. “I don’t want to help Zayn.” Harry squeezed the bottle tight. He hadn’t meant that._

_“No,” Liam was angry. “You don’t want to knot him. You want to help him. I can see it.”_

_“And what are these going to do, Liam?” Harry growled, frustrated that Liam couldn’t grasp how much he hated this new version of himself. “Make my dick slightly less hard when I see him?”_

_“Not really…” Liam gripped the back of his neck. “They’ll just help you focus on Zayn’s needs more than your own.”_

_Harry couldn’t believe one of his best friends was standing in front of him, giving him pills, so he could go take care of Zayn in the only way Harry never wanted to take care of anyone._

 

_All Harry could do was let out an embarrassed huff, similar to the time a 4 year old told him he didn’t like the way he dressed._

_“So…” Harry trailed._

_“You won’t be thinking with your dick. And you might actually be able to end this for Zayn. Just—you gotta get him off a few times.” Liam’s cheeks tinted red. “I’m not so sure how it’s going to work for you two. Since you’ve already bit him.” Liam moved towards Harry’s door and yanked it open._

_“I never bit him!” Harry defended himself._

_“That’s a bunch of bullshit.” Louis stood directly in the center of Harry’s door. “You bonded with him when you were eight. Saw the mark myself. At least, that’s the most coherent version Zayn was able to tell. What about you?” Louis stood with his hands on his hips, scolding Harry for being so stupid._

_Harry remembered biting Zayn when they were eight. But, neither of them had matured; it was out of desperation he even did it. “We were kids, he’d just told me he was moving.” Harry shrugged. “I wasn’t even an Alpha.”_

_“Did you ever think that **that’s** why Zayn never presented as anything? Because you bit him and for whatever reason, it worked…when you were eight.” Louis finally crossed into Harry’s room. “That you accidentally bonded your soulmate when you were eight? What are the odds of that?”_

_“Literally, none.” Liam shook his head. “You two are a scientific anomaly.”_

_“So, what now?” Harry looked over to his two best friends, completely lost with no idea of what to do._

_It was Louis who grabbed his wrist and gave him instructions. “You’re gonna take those suppressants for two days. Then you’re going to call Zayn, tell him he has to fill out a request form for you to visit. Then you’re going to visit and help him with whatever he needs. But, knowing Zayn he won’t admit to needing help. So, you’re going to focus on him and only him, and do what feels right. I don’t believe your bullshit about not knowing. He’s your oldest friend and mate, you know him better than you know yourself.”_

_Harry stood there in a silent stupor._

_“Now, take the damn pills so our group can go back to normal.”_

\- - -

 

Zayn knew Harry knew he was awake. But neither of them were ready to address what just happened.

 

So they laid in bed, Zayn’s head on Harry’s chest while Harry’s fingers traced patterns across Zayn’s lower back.

 

Harry cleared his throat to speak, but no words ever followed.

 

Zayn knew his fevered heat was over, that Harry fixed it. His skin wasn’t crawling and his veins no longer felt like sand pumped through them. What Zayn didn’t know, was what this would mean for he and Harry. Zayn bit the bullet first.

 

“S’okay, we don’t have to talk about it.” Zayn looked up at Harry, his chin rested against Harry’s shoulder. “Doesn’t have to change anything. You’re still Harry, and I’m still me.”

 

Harry silently shook his head. “But you’re not.” Harry sat up causing Zayn’s head to fall lower down Harry’s torso. Zayn felt him inhale. “This will happen again, and again, and again.” Zayn looked at Harry’s face from under his eyelashes.

 

“Only like every six months or something.” Zayn sat up on his knees. “I’ll be able to handle the next one.” His hands rested on Harry’s thighs.

 

“You won’t.” Harry’s voice cracked. “You can’t.” Harry’s large hand cupped Zayn’s neck, his thumb rubbed against his mark. “That’s _my_ mark. Your body won’t let you get through it without me.” His thumb pressed a little harder, causing an involuntary moan to escape Zayn’s throat. “It’s a real bond.”

 

Zayn grabbed Harry’s hand from his neck and laced their fingers together. “So, what now?” Zayn focused on Harry’s expression, he’d never seen it before and he couldn’t read it.

 

“I don’t know.” Harry pulled his hand away. “I can’t do this. I can’t _be_ an Alpha.”

 

“So we’ll figure it out!” Zayn straddled Harry’s thighs. “I can’t _be_ an Omega, but here we are. I had a heat, it was awful, you came and you fixed it. That’s what Alpha’s do.”

 

Harry slowly blinked at Zayn, his jaw clenched tight. He wasn’t going to respond and Zayn knew it.

 

“That’s all that ever has to happen. You’ve always fixed it, this doesn’t change us.”

 

“But it does!” Harry let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his long, tangled hair. “I can’t—I won’t—you can’t see me when I’m.” Harry paused to calm himself back down. “It’s awful, when my dick controls everything I do. I don’t want you to see it.”

 

“So, you won’t knot me. Can’t imagine I’d like it anyway.” Zayn grimaced at the thought of Harry fucking him.

 

Zayn couldn’t even imagine it. He didn’t even want to think about it. He remembered seeing Harry in the shower, before his mind fogged over. There’s no possible way that _that_ could fit into Zayn’s body.

 

“Do you not remember what happened in the shower?” Harry grabbed Zayn’s face with both hands. “How you begged me to just hurry up and put it in? You may not want my knot now. But you will when you _have_ to have a heat. And I won’t be able to say no forever.”

 

“So, we can’t be together? You really can’t get past the fact that I might _eventually_ want you to knot me?” Zayn felt his throat tighten; he never thought he’d have to have this conversation with Harry. “I know it’s all fucked up, but it’s our biology. And you did this,” Zayn bared his neck. “All those years ago, you can’t make me deal with the consequences by myself. It’s not fair. And I won’t let you.”

 

Harry nodded. “Just, don’t expect it right away? I need time.” He rested his forehead against Zayn’s. “Promise me you’ll give me time.”

 

“Whatever you need, Harry. I’ll give you whatever you need.”

 

\- - -

 

_Harry and Zayn made it through the rest of college. They never moved into a bonded dorm, Zayn always went home when he had to go off suppressants for a heat. Harry only went with him a few times, Zayn didn’t lie when he said he’d be able to handle them on his own._

_Their friend group went back to normal, Sean was welcomed with open arms. He was a pretty chill dude and he happened to get along well with the entire group. Sean figured Harry out extremely fast, helping him deal with his hatred of himself. He helped Harry find a good counselor._

_It was a sad day when they all graduated and Sean went back to his small New York town and the rest of the group stayed put. They’d already been together so long, it would have been weird to split up after graduation._

_Eventually, they all found jobs at the same advertising agency. Zayn and Louis as actual advertisement designers, Harry and Niall both worked in the music department. And Liam ended up a supervisor for the IT department. They all had apartments in the same complex, a quick subway ride from their company._

_Niall lived by himself, said he’d had enough of the roommate life the five years they were in college. Louis and Liam ended up living in the same apartment. Liam felt it was important for Louis to live with an Alpha now that he was out of Omega dorms. Not to mention, they’d been in love with each other since they were sixteen._

_That only left Harry and Zayn. Niall had offered to live with Zayn if he really wanted to live with someone. Niall understood the Omega struggle and would never leave Zayn out on his own. Zayn declined. Niall wasn’t who Zayn wanted to live with._

_It wasn’t even a question really. Harry had found the complex, he was the first one to go look at an apartment, he was the first one to have a lease drawn up. It made Zayn extremely nervous, Harry hadn’t asked him for his opinion on any of it. Just did it._

_Even though Harry was the first to find, see, and sign for an apartment. He was the last to move in. Zayn had been crashing on Niall’s spare futon for two weeks when it finally dawned on him, he hadn’t seen Harry outside of work. Which was odd, they were mated and all._

_The phone was ringing before Zayn even had the chance to pull up Harry’s contact information. “You good?” He heard Harry’s voice, a muffled panic probably from the scarf he’d taken to wearing over his face while he rode his bike._

_“Could ask you the same question, where’ve you been?” Zayn silently excused himself from he and Niall’s marathon of The Walking Dead, he wasn’t rude, to continue his conversation with Harry on the balcony._

_“Here, there. Had to help mom pack up the apartment. She’s still moving, you know?” Harry’s voice was less muffled, he’d taken the scarf off._

_“Mmhmm.” Zayn mumbled into the receiver. “When are you moving in?” Zayn hinted at Harry._

_Harry knew Zayn still hadn’t found an apartment. Well, he might not know for sure, but Harry knew Zayn had been staying with Niall._

_“Depends, really.” There was a scuffled. If Zayn had to guess, Harry tucked the phone up under his beanie to avoid holding it._

_“On what?” Zayn scoffed, irritated that Harry hadn’t asked him to move in with him yet or ever._

_“Just waiting on my roommate to sign the lease, then I’ll be all set.”_

_It had been years since Zayn’s temper flared red. But Harry caused it to rear its ugly head with one sentence. Zayn got it under control relatively quickly. Harry may be his Alpha, but Zayn didn’t feel like a fight at the moment._

_“Oh yeah? When are they signing?” Zayn angrily chewed the skin of his thumb and stared off into the distance, his other hand balancing his body weight against the railing._

_It sounded like a door slid open on Harry’s end of the line. “Dunno, really.” Harry’s voice sounded suspiciously clearer. “Dropping it off with him right now.”_

_Zayn turned around, and there was Harry. All red-nosed and dimpled. Waiting on Zayn to sign their lease._

_“Has this guy even seen the apartment?” Zayn felt the biggest grin spread across his face._

_“Thinking about doing it right now actually.” They were both still speaking into their phones, eyes locked on each other._

_“Shut up.” Zayn sighed._

 

\- - -

 

“This is so _stupid._ ” Louis yelled from Zayn’s kitchen. “Dunkin Donuts is never going to go for a comic book themed ad! You’re wasting our time.” Louis chucked an apple at Zayn from the island counter in the kitchen.

 

Zayn caught it without even thinking. “It doesn’t have to be the winning ad, Lou. It just has to look like we’ve started developing something, which we haven’t so this is the best we can do.” Zayn took a bite of the apple, it tasted a bit weird, but Zayn didn’t think anything of it.

 

Louis continued to grumble at Zayn even after he’d joined Zayn on the couch, pecking at Zayn’s iPad as he continued to work on the design. “S’better than nothing I suppose.”

 

They worked on the ad for approximately twenty more minutes (and by they that meant it was Zayn who worked while Louis ate junk food), before Louis announced he needed to go. Liam had made his favorite dinner, so he was obviously about to get laid.

 

At some point in the evening, Zayn had fallen asleep. He woke up to Harry shaking him by the shoulders and his skin itching like mad. And then he remembered how the apple had tasted earlier that night. He’d started a heat.

 

Heats hadn’t been something they discussed once Zayn and Harry finally moved in together. Zayn thought he had time to figure it out. Something had to be wrong. Harry hadn’t told him he was ready.

 

“Zayn!” Harry’s eyes were wild, the pupils blown out. He continued shaking Zayn, like that would shake the heat out of him.

 

Harry’s shaking was doing nothing to help Zayn wade through his cloudy thoughts. He was supposed to have another two months. At least, his suppressants had never wavered before. They were supposed to talk about this, decide who would stay and who would leave.

 

Zayn felt Harry’s nose run up and down the column of his neck, taking a long pause over his mark. Zayn’s body began producing slick at the thought of Harry biting him again. “You’re in—did you—you must have forgot a dose.” Harry’s hands roamed Zayn’s body. “What do we do? What do you want?” Harry’s hands pinned Zayn’s hips to the couch, his hard cock pressed against Zayn.

 

“I can—I can leave. If you’re not ready.” Zayn grunted between the thrust of Harry’s hips against his own. “Please. Be ready.” He hated to admit it, but he begged.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry nodded against Zayn’s neck. “I’m ready.” Harry mumbled against Zayn’s jaw before letting his tongue trace down Zayn’s neck. “I can do it.”

 

\- - -

 

_“So you and Zayn still haven’t…you know?” Liam’s eyebrows shot up as he asked Harry his least favorite question._

_“Not with me on top bunk, no.” Harry poked at his kale salad. This wasn’t their best lunch time conversation._

_“When’s the big day? It’s been almost six years Harry. It’s really not that hard.” Liam took a drink of his coke, staring Harry down the entire time._

_Harry had asked Zayn for time, and Zayn never asked him to help him since that first time. How was Harry supposed to know he was ready? Where was his universal sign that he was ready to give Zayn his knot?_

_“I **know** it’s not hard, Liam. I’m still not sure I’m comfortable with it. Outside of the week before his heat, we work like normal. When he starts getting needy and…”_

_“And horny?” Liam offers._

_“Yeah. When he starts hinting at it, I, like, freak out.”_

_“You’re psyching yourself out. Your bodies take over once the moment starts. If Zayn really wants to—bottom, you should push past it.” Liam grabbed a few fries and waited for Harry’s response._

_Harry could tell Liam wasn’t going to let this go. “It’s going to hurt him, isn’t it? It’s seriously **huge**.” Harry leaned closer as he whispered the last part of the sentence._

_Liam chuckled. “It is, yeah. But it won’t hurt him. His body will make sure of it.” Liam was still laughing at him, his cheeks tinted pink with his laughter. “Look, let him be on top. It’ll ease your mind about hurting him, and I’m sure it will make Zayn feel better about being an Omega. He’ll set the pace a bit.”_

_Harry knew his face had to be beet red. He never imagined he’d be getting sex advice from Liam over their lunch break._

_“It’ll make it easier after too.” Liam added, nonchalantly._

_“What do you mean, after?” Harry wiped at the dressing from the corner of his mouth, an attempt to hide his face from Liam._

_Liam leaned across the tables, his elbows almost touching Harry’s. “After you knot…you know you’re going to be,” Liam pressed his palms together, his eyebrows raised. “Stuck.” Liam eyed his hands._

_“Yeah, but it can’t be for that long.” Harry stabbed at his salad again._

_“It can be pretty long…” Liam trailed. “But that kind of depends on the two of you.”_

_“Can we stop talking about this now?” Harry begged._

_“Okay, just. Think about it, will you?”_

_\- - -_

Zayn couldn’t believe it was finally going to happen. Harry was finally going to knot him. Zayn also couldn’t believe when Harry picked him up and carried him down the hall to their room and unceremoniously dropped him on the bed. Harry was always careful.

 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Harry spoke into Zayn’s collarbone as his hands trailed Zayn’s torso towards his slick hole.

 

“It won’t.” Zayn grabbed Harry’s wrist and directed Harry’s fingers where he wanted them the most.

 

Once Harry had Zayn almost overly prepped. He finally told Zayn to do the one thing Zayn had been waiting for Harry to tell him for five years. “You’re going to ride me.” Harry grabbed Zayn’s hips as he slid down to his back, pulling Zayn’s body to straddle his hips.

 

All Zayn could manage was an excited groan. Once Harry nudged Zayn’s entrance, any coherent thought Zayn had flew out of his mind. Well, not every coherent thought.   


“You’re sure?” Zayn forced himself to grunt while his head was still attached to his body. Zayn wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Harry only did this because Zayn’s Omega needed Harry’s Alpha.

 

“I’m _so_ sure, babe. Go on. Take it.” Harry moaned and slipped himself into Zayn. Harry’s hands circle Zayn’s wrists and gently sat them against his chest. “God, why did I ever avoid this?” Harry gasped out as Zayn bounced on his cock. “You’re so _good_.” Harry’s hands rubbed up and down Zayn’s back

 

Harry never talked dirty during sex. That was always Zayn. Harry’s words had Zayn literally shaking with anticipation as he felt Harry’s knot start to swell. No matter how hard Zayn tried to say something back, all he could do was moan.

 

He loved it. Loved that Harry finally let his Alpha out.

 

“Look at you.” Harry kissed Zayn’s neck. “Taking all of me, the first time.” Harry started to hold Zayn’s hips still so he could thrust on his own. “So close though. You close, babe?” Harry’s knot continued to swell.

 

Zayn managed a nod before his head rolled on his neck, giving Harry access to his entire neck, including his original mark.

 

“So fucking beautiful.” Harry mumbled against the mark. “And all _mine_.” He growled before sinking his teeth into his favorite part of Zayn’s body.

 

“Only yours.” Zayn sighed when Harry’s knot locked them together and he started to fill him with his knot.

 

“Yeah, yeah you are.” Harry quickly jerked Zayn’s cock until he came on Harry’s stomach.

 

Once Zayn had finished, Harry slowly lowered Zayn’s body to rest against his chest so they could wait out his knot.

 

Zayn fell asleep shortly after. When Harry slipped himself out of Zayn, he finally returned to the land of the living.

 

“Hi.” Harry whispered, smiled, and gently rolled Zayn to his side, his thumb rubbing across Zayn’s jaw.

 

Zayn swallowed, “Hey.” He had to blink a few times; heats always made him groggy. He rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes so he could properly look at Harry.

 

Harry’s fingers slipped down Zayn’s neck, Harry’s fingertips felt like velvet against his skin. “Feel better?” Harry kissed Zayn’s forehead.

 

Zayn stretched out his arms and nodded. “For a little while, at least. I should probably pack a bag and head to your mom’s place.” Zayn quickly sat up in the bed. His body sore from the first time taking a knot.

 

“Why—why would you do that?” Harry sat up as well, his hand locked around Zayn’s wrist.

 

“I thought that’s what you’d want?” Zayn stared at Harry, eyes wide and hopeful.

 

“Why would I want that? Why just—did you not—was I not _good_? Liam said—” Harry rambled.

 

“Harry.” Zayn covered Harry’s mouth with his hand. “This wasn’t what you planned out, I don’t want to make you do this because you can’t tell me no.” Zayn was still staring at Harry’s face, his eyes a deep green. “Because this heat caught us off guard. I want you to _want_ this. I want you to want to knot me over, and over again until I physically can’t take it anymore. Until I’m so tired I can’t even open my eyes anymore. I _need_ you to want it like that.”

 

Harry slowly pulled Zayn’s hand away from his mouth. “ _That_ didn’t just happen because your heat came early. _That_ happened because I’m your Alpha and you needed me. So what if it didn’t happen the way I planned for it. It happened.” Zayn felt his body being pulled closer to Harry. “Believe me.” Zayn felt Harry’s erection against his back, “I want to do all that. Just like you said. I want to knot you until you’re so full you can’t possible even _think_ about taking another knot.”

 

“Yeah?” Zayn’s eyes sparkled and shook as he took in Harry’s words.

 

“Yeah.” Harry smiled back and pressed his lips against Zayn’s one last time, knowing full well, his little speech would send Zayn into his next heat-fevered frenzy.

 

“Fucking _finally_.” Zayn sighed.


End file.
